Crusade for Nightshores
Crusade for Nightshores was a grand military operation of the Imperium of Man launched in the first hour of the 29th year of the 37th Millennium. Blessed by the holy edicts of the High Lords of Terra, this particular crusade took its course southwards from the Guberniya of Carollon into the vast, dark void of the Twilight Coasts and the Nightshores. Commanded by Warmaster Alois Carollon from the very beginning to end, crusade found itself succesful and in time of 23 years it managed to conquer 22 systems for the Imperium. Iox sector was soon to be born. History Lasting for over 20 years and claiming the lives of over 20 million guardsmen alone, the story of the Crusade is long and painful. This version told on here is short one and covers only the major points of the Crusade. 'Prelude to War' Infamously dangerous Nightshores and Twilight Coasts had kept the governors' - of the Guberniya of Carollon, Ver Cluster and Remicles sector - minds' troubled for countless centuries. Ever-night of Nightshores, still uncovered phenomenom, floated around the area like a black veil, only to be ripped apart by the disasterous event of the Supernova of Bassenheim Star. This supernova, abrupt, unexpected and utterly horrible in its magnitude of destruction tore apart Remicles sector almost wholly in a blink of an eye. Imperium awe struck focused only on countering the daemonic incursions what the Black Nebula spilled from its unholy womb towards Kjipr sector, Guberniya and the remnants of Remicles. This event became known as the Fall of Remicles and few speak of it anymore... or have ever spoken. So horrific was the primal power of universe. Inquisitor Victor Bassenheim played a major part during the Fall of Remicles by repressing the tainted worlds and declaring Exterminatus Extremis on numerous planets that were maimed by the warp-fused star dust that kept pouring out of the Bassenheim Star. With his three pupils he triumphed over the disaster, but died suddenly in the first year of 37th millennium. Political tension between the Guberniya and Cluster Lords grew in dangerous levels during the next decades causing many governors and lesser nobles to lose their live's prematuraly by the hands of assassins and usurpers. Trade policies of Kjipr sector had driven the Guberniya on the edge and the Lord Carollon Andreas II had to sacrifice many of the Great Carollon Dynasty's properties in order to survive. However, even the greatest efforts for peaceful and pleasing solution between the Guberniya and Cluster Lords, he was assassinated by none other than the High Lords of Terra in the Great Cull with his colleague, Cluster Lord of Ver. Lord Carollon Alois sat on the throne of Guberniya shortly after his father's death in 020.M37 after he was given permission by the Departmento Munitorum to leave his duties as the First Castellan of the Kelpie Rifts campaign. He was quickly sought by his cousin, Arch-Cardinal Eremias Hadranoh. Arch-Cardinal was worried about the state of relations between him and the Arch-Cardinal of d'Anglos system, who after the Fall of Remicles was resituated into the synod of Guberniya and was not at all pleased by the fact he was below Arch-Cardinal Hadranoh in hierarchy. Eremias Hadranoh wanted to be the chairman of the sector-synod and Alois Carollon wanted to crush the Cluster Lords into shame and take over the void west of the Nebula. They took their chances with the High Lords of Terra and sent envoys towards them without hesitation. 'Launch of the Crusade' High Lords of Terra were pleased of Lord Carollon's devotion to the Imperium and with pompous edicts and ponderous declarations he, Alois Carollon, was granted the most honorific title of Warmaster. Now forcefully united, the Cluster Lords were forced to give their troops pre Imperial Tithe to the vast pool of soldiers of the crusade. Even if there was jealously and feuding before, none of the Cluster Lords could defy Lord Carollon anymore and many weighted the future and decided that if the crusade was ever going to be succesfull, Ver Cluster would become part of the new sector. If Lord Alois would be alive to see that day, he would surely take the seat of that new sector and it would be the best to be on his good side. Some houses, of course, were already allies of the Carollons by blood, most notably the members of House Lilo whose designated heir, Jadranko the Ram Lilo, was Lord Carollon's fifth cousin and Admiral of Ver Cluster. In order to effectively organize and assemble his forces of thirty million guardsmen, warmaster was given personal crew of his choosing. Simplistic in nature, Alois Carollon tried to keep his staff as small as possible but it was no wonder it swelled over the limits. At the end of the year 027.M37 Alois Carollon had gathered his forces on the worlds of Carollon Primus, Hadranoh III, An Romos Prime, Canacorka and Drejen and the crusade waited for launch signal. Arch-Cardinal Eremias Hadranoh called a fast of 250 ticks to support the crusaders and after a speech of one tick, the great vessel of Lord Carollon, Carolus Rex, started its engines and sailed towards the dark night of Twilight Coast. 'First Contact' :All Theaters :3.458.028-3.970.028 The vast fleet of the crusade sailed towards the coordinates claimed by the Missionaria Noctus Litoria few decades ago. Warp lanes, however, were in bad shape. Turbulent and violent because of the after-tremors of the Supernova of Bassenheim Star. During this long voyage through the Sea of Souls, Warmaster and his crew made plans for the next moves after a system MG936-986-I(t) which was dubbed as Lanuar. It was important for troops, and officers too, to get the first target out of the way as soon as possible in order to lift spirits and raise fighting morale. Curates of the Officio Mentus provided the Warmaster and his Operatus-team as clear and thorough documents of the system, even if there was very little to know. Records of the system were now almost half a century old and the orbital radars were greatly distorted. Warmaster demanded patience, and that the final plan for forward progress would not be made before the first target was down. Soon enough, about three moths after the crusade's launch, the crusade's fleet arrived in Lanuar system. Hosting two habitable planets, they were both colonised by Abhumans. Utilising technology which apparently originated from the Dark Age of Technology and first human era of space colonisation, they had inter-planetary space craft, seemingly uncapable of Warp traveling. The amount of the craft within the system was quite a shock and the Warmaster called his High Admirals to keep a council. Curates of the Officio Imperatus Tribus wanted that Warmaster would try to use diplomacy, for being a licensed Abhuman was not a crime within Imperium and they were interested on par of their office, to investigate these Abhumans. The General Staff however had gained during the long months a lust for blood and they protested that the troopers were turning restless in the vessels. Gathering the astropaths on Carolus Rex, the first offense of crusade was launched without further judgement. Warmaster gave direct orders to his High Admiral, all space-capable craft were to be destroyed in time of 30 ticks. The Imperial Navy pressed forwards using the long-range tactics. Culling the system's space of Abhuman craft in 28 ticks, Warmaster was pleased. Quick plan about ground offensive was made and it was then when Warmaster Alois Carollon said his famous words; "Deploy en masse, Grand Marshals". Nine army groups made rapid deployment on the planet Lanuar V and the fierce fight began. Abhuman population fought for their very survival and the crusade, even if having actual soldiers 6 times more than the abhumans, it was a fight for the whole population of the planet. Was it not for the battlegroups of the VertII-FA3Ca"VertII-FA3Ca" means the regiments of "the First Division of the Third Field Army of the Second Army Group of the 3rd Theater of War". and their efforts in the Tolomai Heights the war could have been a much, much longer. Second Theater was left to purge the planet to the core after it was conquered in the end of 028M37. Two army groups made planetfall on Lanuar II destroying its population wholly at the end of 029M37. At the same time the First and Third Theaters had already headed deeper into the Twilight Coast. 'For Necareth Gate' Crusade now divided in three, the Third Theater headed towards the estimated locations of systems Aurigae and Crowmere north-east. First Theater moved southwards to Eron and Mastarn and the Second Theater progressed steadily its way southwards via Borcron. :Vosrin :3.842.028-6.004.030 Third Theater's goal was to rediscover the ancient world of Necareth and its valued warp gate, Necareth Gate, into the Kjipr sector. World and the gate lost in the Supernova of Bassenheim Star were now part of an area which was a matter of great political debate among those who would like to push Guberniya into the "Bassenheim Expanse" and those who would like to leave the Nebula in peace. Theaters, scouted by the 811th Expedition, soon found their next destinations and moved against the techno-barbarians and abhumans that populated the many worlds of Twilight Coast. Third Theater, also known as "Vert", drove against the system of Vosrin and was caught in the conflict for slightly over a year. The crushing tracks of Leman Russ colonies and batteries of Basilisks pounded the world and its resistance in pieces. :Ashoria :9.058.030-5.417.031 Moving ever eastwards the Third Theater left the presence of the other two Theaters for its own goal. Holding constant contact with the Warmaster's Office, Grand Marshal Roi Rocha put his trust in his superior's orders. Third Theater soon found the system of Ashoria along its path and seeing it as a small bite, the Theater was divided. Army Groups I and III moved onwards when Army Group II made planetfall on Ashoria conquering the system for the Imperium. Battles on Ashoria lasted a bit over a year and when the world was put under arbitrary rule of the Lysian Guard regiments, the VAG-II hurried to help VAG-I and VAG-III in Vostronov system. :Vostronov :9.093.031-9.010.035 Trying to move forwards the Grand Marshal had to deal with the Paternovas. Something in the area between them and the estimated location of Necareth Gate greatly disturbed the navigators and even if number of them were executed, the navigators did not accept to cross the region. Contacting Warmaster, Grand Marshal Rocha got a cold answer to go around the area, Necareth Gate must be found. Trailing the edge of the Vostronov Anomaly the Third Theater encountered system of Vostronov and assaulted its habitants. It was soon clear that the Conquest of Vostronov would not be an easy one and long years of war of attrition slashed against the Theater Vert. Balance of forces was made equal when the VAG-II joined the main body of the Theater but the war just got on and on. Finally some of the elements of the 811th Expedition managed to provide the Theater three Departmento Munitorum Super Heavy Detachments and with the orbital bombardments the Imperial forces managed to crush the defenders. :Bostrovil :9.XXX.XXX-9.XXX.038 'Red Lane' :Eron :3.891.028-5.566.030 :Mastarn :5.566.030-X.XXX.031 After conquering the Mastarn system, Gules rushes to aid Azure in its struggle for Thorax system. Splitting the Theater in two, Grand Marshal Filippe Gauhart sends his 1st Army Group for forward reconnaissance towards the estimated location of Seroon system. 'Blue Lane' :Borcron :3.970.029-4.901.030 'Phase Violet' :Thorax :X.XXX.XXX-X.XXX.033 :Seroon :X.XXX.XXX-X.XXX.040 GAG-II and GAG-III join the campaign on Seroon with the remnants of the second Theater. 'Cyan Lane' :Ar Ishret :X.XXX.XXX-X.XXX.041 After the Asharas' Overcome Grand Marshal Roi Rocha divides his Theater sending VAG-I and VAG-II to Sioa system and VAG-III for reconnaissance. :Sioa :X.XXX.XXX-X.XXX.041 :Nighton :X.XXX.XXX-X.XXX.051 VAG-III reaches the Nighton system and is forced to wait Navy reinforcements in order to overcome Nighton system's defence platforms. After the victory on Sioa, VAG-I and VAG-II join the VAG-III and attack the defenders of the Nighton system. 'Blue Onslaught' :Yaleida :X.XXX.XXX-X.XXX.045 :Nir :X.XXX.XXX-X.XXX.046 :Rigobel :X.XXX.XXX-5.001.047 The loss of contact with the First Theater drives Warmaster near insanity and his nervousness is clearly visible. Dividing the Second Theater into three parts, Warmaster Alois Carollon demands that all forces of the crusade begin to look for the possible location of the First Theater. 'Operation Hummingbird' :Exerces :9.001.046-9.111.047 :Gamma Rhada :9.178.047-5.983.050 AAG-III receives transmission from a remote world and joins the GAG-III in the war for Gamma Rhada. Lord Marshal Aram ud-Din of GAG-III reports to the Warmaster. :Vermillion Rock :9.024.047-9.971.050 :Alasia :9.031.047-9.984.050 'Nineteen-Eleven Catastrophe' :1911 (Saint Seren's Hope) :9.268.047-6.510.051 Led by the light of the Saint Seren, the great crusading fleet finds its way to the system Nineteen-Eleven and assaults the planet. Swift, overwhelming strike on planet disorientates the defenders and the planet falls for the Imperium. Imperial Forces Great amount of troops were raised so the Crusade could be launched succesfully. These include hundreds of Imperial Guard regiments, numerous Sororitas preceptories and even chapters of Space Marines. All of them were commanded by the Warmaster Alois Carollon. 'Organisation' Crusade's organisation in its most simple form: *Crusade High Command - Warmaster Alois Carollon **(3) Theater - Grand Marshal ***(3) Army Group - Lord Marshal ****(5) Army - (Army) General *****(3) Corps - Corps-General ******(4) Division - Colonel-General *******(2) Battlegroup - Major-General (or Brigadier) ********Invidual Regiments - Colonel (or Major) The Imperial Forces of the Most Sacred Crusade for Nightshores, as they were registered by the Departmento Munitorum, were divided into rigid hierarchic structure in order to keep as clear and straightforward as possible for an army of this size. Warmaster Alois Carollon further pressed the simplicity in his officer staffs and before the Crusade was officially launched, culled numerous high ranking officers' staffs of useless personnel. As a veteran of countless battlefields, Lord Carollon pressed his trust into invidual battlegroups and educated his high staff to keep from meddling with details. 'Army Staffs' The Warmaster's own army staff is of course well documented, but the exact members of other generals' staffs is quite controversial at points. Here are enlisted the different offices of the Adeptus Administratum who contributed their knowledge towards the crusade. *'I-Operatus' - Operative branch responsible of intelligence and operations **''Officio Tactica'' and Logis Strategos worked as separate bodies towards the operations. As you might guess, Logis Strategos worked towards the end of the crusade while Officio Tactica was more interested in single operations. **''Navy Intelligence'' provided Officio Tactica valuable intelligence towards the General Staff and operated with the Logis Strategos and Vice-High Admiral of Crusade. **''Joint Operations'' was a makeshift body within the General Staff which organised co-operations of Imperial Navy and Guard with the Officio Tactica and Navy Intelligence. It was ran by High-Tactician Arjun Narang. *'II-Logis' - Direct subordinates of I-O branch, Logis was responsible of logistics and supply. Whole department was directed by Adjutant-Admiral of the Navy. **II-Logis was mostly a branch for Imperial Navy for it was the biggest supply capable organisation in the crusade. **''Militarum Vendorum'' experts were in charge of supplying the ground troops with munitions, arms and medical treatment. It was responsible of providing the armies with sufficient Medicae and Labor. **''Adeptus Astra Telepathica'' served the Adjutant-Admiral with Astropaths who were vital part of any organisation. They also took their right to organise and field Primaris and Sanctioned Psykers for the aid of Field Officers. Astra Telepathica served by their own merely in name only and they were forced to co-operate with the Officio Tactica and Militarum Regimentos. *'III-Administratum' - Somewhat independent branch of I-O, Administratum was responsible of gathering information and documenting it into piles of files **''Astra Militarum'' got significant presence in III-A. They worked mostly under jurisdiction of the three Grand Marshals instead of actually being part of III-A branch. ***''Militarum Regimentos'' was officially responsible of providing endless reinforcements and supply of men for the Field Armies. ***''Militarum Auxilia'' was represented by staff of two making it the smallest department in General Staff. Only 800 abhumans were fielded during the crusade, and so the Militarum Auxilia was more so tasked by the Officio Imperatus Tribus. ***''Militarum Ordinatus''' was tasked by the Officio Tactica and utilised the Navy Intelligence as well as Adeptus Astra Telepathica departments to coordinate and register the usage of artillery regiments within the Field Armies. **''Estate Imperium'' as the grand record keeping department of Adeptus Administratum was in charge of the III-A branch, overseen by a prominent Prefect Jezi Abrams of the Estate. ***''Officio Imperatus Tribus'' did not have its whole presence in crusade, but was represented by sub-division which oversaw the Abhuman-affairs. As said, crusade's forces did not include a lot of abhumans, so they were tasked with field testing on conquered planets to determine the gene-stability of new Imperial citizens. ***''Officio Imperatus Perus'' had little to no influence on the crusade. After all, it had blessings from the High Lords of Terra themselves so the Imperial Pursary was just forced to give whatever Warmaster required. ***''Officio Mentus'' was there only and solely to keep records. Taking documents and reports directly from the High Command, they were forced to keep the records satisfying as well as somewhat truthfull. Over 800 curates were executed because of "incompetence" and "treason", true nature behind these executions remains hidden but can be found from the vaults of Conclave of Prosphorant... whatever that means. *'IV-Politicus' - Direct subordinate of the Warmaster, IV-P branch was responsible of crusade-related propaganda and Imperial Creed. It held its head-quarters on An Romos Prime and operated mainly in Guberniya and Ver Cluster, instead of the actual crusade **''Adeptus Ministorum'' was, as one might guess, the leading body within the IV-P. Most of its personnel were drawn from various Schola Progenium monasteries making it reasonable for Officio Prefectus to draw new recruits from these Progenii that took part in this vast propaganda-office of the crusade. ***''Missionaria Galaxia'' was present as always when Imperium decides to grow to new areas of space. They were this time given more strict orders from the Most Pious Warmaster Alois Carollon as well as the members of Officio Prefectus who could not tolerate the Missionaries' more lenient take on heathens. **''Adeptus Arbites'', even if not exactly military force, participated the crusade by request of the Warmaster. Couple dozen of expert detectives and espionists drawn from the Arbites of Kjipr and Gregora sectors took up the task of surveying data-flows and cyberspace environment. They informed the local Arbites and gave valuable assets to uncover criminal leagues who tried to take advantage of the planets now empty of military might. Officio Inductus was extension of this arm of the crusade. **''Officio Prefectus'' provided their most talented and promising Commissar-Cadets for the crusade. Led by Lord Commissars Silvestre Banderas and Femi Afolayan, the commissar caste of the crusade was highly disciplined and any failure meant replacement on the field. **''Officio Inductus'' was the "home-front". Experts in graphical design and rhetorics, Officio deployed numerous agents all around Bassenheim Triangle and beyond to gain the unwavering support for the crusade. 'Ground Troops' *'NoR' - Number of Regiments *'Tow' - Theater of War In total in 1st Theater of War: 10.796.955 guardsmen *49.555 drop troops 4185 Valkyries *741.950 Heavy Infantry *355.200 Light Infantry *9.650.250 Infantry 523.360 battle-tanks: 60% Leman Russ variants, 25% Chimera variants, 10% Malcador variants 7 Super Heavy Vehicles: 62% Baneblade, 25% Stormsword, 14% Hellhammer 1.269.200 mounted infantry *10.600 APCs: 70% Chimera, 20% Gorgon 101.710 AA: 39% self-propelled, 61% emplacements 300.800 artillery *280.000 self-propelled: 30% Basilisk, 25% Medusa, 20% Wyvern, 10% Colossus, 8% Minotaur *20.800 heavy: 60% Earthshaker, 20% Medusa, 10% Manticore, 5% Bombard In total in 2nd Theater of War: 7.829.170 guardsmen *772.000 Heavy Infantry *959.390 Light Infantry *6.097.780 Infantry 823.200 battle-tanks: 59% Leman Russ variants, 28% Chimera variants, 10% Malcador variants 7 Super Heavy Vehicles: 28% Baneblade, 28% Hellhammer, 28% Shadowsword, 14% Stormsword 1.335.960 mounted infantry *111.330 APCs: 70% Chimera, 20% Gorgon 208.880 AA: 66% self-propelled, 34% emplacements 195.360 artillery *195.360 self-propelled: 30% Basilisk, 25% Medusa, 20% Wyvern, 10% Colossus, 8% Minotaur 'Designated Fleet Elements' *811th Expedition 'Other Elements' Beside the vast army and massive fleet, other elements of numerous Imperial warfare organisations were drawn to support the crusade. Most of these were classified and known only by the High Command of the Crusade. Some of these elements were, if by name only, recorded in various documents and sidenotes but the full strength of those operations remains unknown to this day. Officio Assassinorum and Officio Sabatorum were known to take part in the crusade. Documents about their interference on the course of war are, however, highly controversial, as usual. Imperial Tacticians could say that undoubtly more than dozen of these operatives were fielded in numerous sabotage and assassination operations. As is the practice with the Astra Militarum and Imperium, Adeptus Mechanicus also took part in the crusade in their own way. It is however unrecorded that Adeptus Mechanicus would've contributed any military personnel for the crusade so one must only assume that they participated the crusade by means of Explorator, Arcanist and other sorts of specialists. At least planet Gamma Rhada was after its pacification taken under the wing of the Red Priesthood. The Imperial Inquisition has also few side mentions in the Munitorum documents about the crusade. Notes Category:Wars Category:Imperium